Desde que te Conocí
by Gina R.O
Summary: Candy desde pequeña a estado enamorada de Albert, a pasado el tiempo y se encuentran en la secundaria ... Que ira a pasar ... Albert Fic Universo alterno... Personajes pertenecen a Mizuki & Igarashi


Candy estaba en la biblioteca de su casa haciendo aseo, se acerca donde están los libros y le llama la atención uno muy especial, era grande y grueso con tapas oscuras, lo saca y en este dice "Anuario", este era desde cuando estuvo en la Secundaría, lo toma y se sienta detrás de du escritorio en su silla regalona. – Mira donde te vine a encontrar, pensé que lo había dejado en la otra casa ¿Quién lo habrá puesto aquí?, bueno eso no importa, cuantos recuerdos me trae este libro -ríe- aquí están las fotos de mis mejores amigos y lo no tan mejores mejor digo a quienes no les simpatizaba. Así Candy comienza a recordar a esa persona muy especial en su vida. (piensa) "Desde que te Conocí" - La primera vez que te vi era una niña, pero realmente fue en la secundaria cuando hable por primera vez contigo, estudiabas en el mismo grado que mis hermanos mayores Stear y Archie, me impresionaste desde que te Conocí, yo iba en dos grados menos junto con tu hermana Patty, un día me vieron que te miraba con una cara de enamorada y fue cuando me dijeron que tenías novia, desde ese día me dije que no volvería a mirarte, me dolió en el alma el saber que ya tenías dueña, así que me esforcé en sacar mis estudios y ser la mejor de la clase y el colegio, quería darte una lección para que supieras de lo que te perdías …. – Hermanita, veo que te estas esforzando mucho en tus estudios, pero no entiendo, eres la mejor de tu clase incluso tienes mejores notas que Patty la hermana de Albert. – Mira Stear si yo quiero tener mejores notas eso es asunto mío, además que quiero ir a una de las mejores universidades, a ti y Archie solo le quedan dos años para terminar y a mí me quedan tres, así que quiero hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para ser la mejor del colegio. - No tendrá nombre esa razón (sus hermanos no eran ajenos a sus sentimientos por Albert y sabían que lo hacía porque la novia de su amigo era una del montón que había en la secundaria, no tenía buenas notas y solo le gustaba llamar la atención de todos) y quieres impresionarlo. – Sabes Archie, no sé a qué te refieres, a ver dime a quien quiero impresionar según tú.

_ A Albert (dicen los dos hermanos al mismo tiempo)

_ Que? Ustedes deben estar cucú, tu Stear inventa algo para que se te quiten esas ideas de la cabeza y tu Archie es mejor que salgas de compras con mamá y de paso me traen unos zapatos que me encantaron cuando los vi en la tienda, así te distraes.

_ Candy, sabemos que te gusta desde hace tiempo.

_ Y eso que importa si tiene novia, que no es la mejor, es aburrida, les coquetea a todos incluso a ti te ha coqueteado Archie, tiene unas notas que no se en que universidad la van aceptar, por eso se buscó al mejor partido y no se imaginan el nombre del tonto.

_ Que, no me digas que Eliza está engañando a Albert.

_ Sí que eres tonto Archie, me estoy refiriendo a Albert, por otro lado, no le has contado que la semana pasada te estuvo acosando y te beso.

_ Eso no lo sabía Archie, como es eso que te beso.

_ Bueno hermano solo fue un beso loco, me dijo que Albert estaba muy extraño con ella y quería sentirse querida, por eso lo hizo.

_ Jajajajajaja, hermanito sí que eres un buen tonto, esa busca a cualquiera para que la consuele, deberías pensar en Annie, ella los vio, así que busca una buena excusa para tu estupidez.

_ Bueno, yo me voy a mi cuarto a llamar a Patty quedamos en que íbamos a estudiar juntas para la prueba del lunes, así que Stear aconseja a tu hermano, no sé cómo ustedes son gemelos, alguna neurona le está fallando a uno, mira sí que eres bien bobo Archie.

_ Hermano vamos a la biblioteca, tenemos bastante de que hablar y lo haremos antes que lleguen los papas.

Así los chicos van a la biblioteca y Candy a su cuarto.

_ Ya Stear suéltalo ya sé que la embarré, pero me pilló desprevenido y luego se puso a llorar dijo cosas que no le entendí, que Albert la había dejado, que ya no quería hablar más con ella.

_ Tranquilo, yo se la causa porque Albert termino con ella, te contaré, toma asiento, mi amigo la escuchó cuando hablaba con un tipo de otro curso que andaba con Albert porque era un buen partido así no tendría que ir a la universidad y que lo único que le faltaba era tener relaciones, pero él la respetaba, además su meta era estudiar una carrera universitaria y ayudar a su papá en la empresa.

_ Pobre Albert debe estar mal con lo que escucho, pero dime él realmente ama a Eliza, porque no se ve entusiasmado no son la típica pareja de enamorados.

_ Albert nunca ha estado enamorado de Eliza, más que nada está molesto por lo que escucho, me dijo que varias veces se le había insinuado, pero él le dijo que no y que si había aceptado salir con ella era porque quería conocerla como amiga, además que él siempre ha estado enamorado de una persona muy especial.

_ Pero entonces porque se hicieron novios, eso lo sabe todo el colegio, incluso los profesores.

_ Eso es una mentira más que inventó Eliza y se encargó de esparcirlo por todos lados, incluso su mamá le preguntó y le dijo que no era verdad, por eso cuando fue hablarle la encontró con ese compañero, espero que ella saliera del colegio y le dijo que todo se había terminado, que él nunca le pidió que fuera su novia, que solo eran amigaos y mucho menos tener como novia a una mujer de pocos sesos.

_ ¡Muy bien!, que elegante es nuestro amigo para decirle que es una ignorante, entonces sabe lo que paso conmigo y quien es esa mujer tan especial.

_ Si lo sabe, me dijo que te diera las gracias por consolarla, que no había resentimientos y esa persona especial es tan especial incluso para nosotros.

_ Que? No me digas que es nuestra hermana y ella estudiando el doble para impresionarlo, sabes que hay veces que se pasa las comidas por estudiar, Candy es una mujer inteligente hay que contarle todo esto hermano.

_ No Archie, no le diremos nada a Candy, me dijo que él se acercaría a ella.

_ Lo bueno que duró menos de un mes al lado de Eliza, además con esa reputación que tiene y como dijo pocos sesos … (ambos reían).

_ Si Patty, donde nos juntamos, en tu casa, bueno, le diré a Stear que me vaya a dejar, oye amiga va a estar tu hermano, ya ok no voy a preguntar, ¿qué? Paso algo, que en la casa me cuentas, bueno, nos vemos, chao.

Candy se pone más hermosa que de costumbre, solo pensar que él estará en la casa y podrá verlo la entusiasma, se pone un jeans de color azul con una polera de varias gasas en color verde esmeralda con tirantes de cuero negro, zapatos azules tipo zapatillas y su chaqueta de jeans, un maquillaje muy suave, en sus labios se pone un brillo de color frambuesa, mascara en sus pestañas y un poco de rubor color damasco. Sale de su cuarto con su mochila en busca de su hermano.

_ ¡Stear¡, ¡Stear¡, hermano menos mal que aún estas en casa, te quería pedir si me puedes ir a dejar a la casa de Patty (mueve las cejas de arriba hacia abajo) así te puedes quedar un poco mientras nosotras estudiamos (le da un codazo). Este sonríe

_ Ok hermanita, además había quedado en ir donde Albert, así me ahorraras el viaje.

_ Y Archie dónde está?

_ Fue a ver a Annie, creo que la invito al cine.

_ Que bien, entonces nos vamos …. Si hermanita, llamo a mamá y le aviso donde vamos a estar, tú mientras sal y espérame en el auto.

Candy sale de la casa y entra al auto de Stear, luego éste entra y se sienta en el lugar del chofer y salen de la casa rumbo a la de sus amigos…. Al llegar Stear estaciona el auto y ambos bajan, le abre la puerta el mismo Albert, Stear al salir de la casa no solo llamo a su mamá, sino que también a su amigo diciéndole que iba con Candy.

_ ¡Hola Stear!, ¡Candy! pasen, siéntanse como es su casa, vamos a la sala a esperar a Patty, así nos acompañan a tomar un refrigerio y luego ustedes se ponen a estudiar tranquilas. (ambos se miraban pareciera que Stear no existía).

_ Gracias Albert (miraba a su hermana y a su amigo, pensaba, éstos desde hace mucho que se han gustado y ninguno decía nada, bueno ahora hay que darles un empujoncito) por tu invitación, la próxima nos toca a nosotros, verdad Candy.

_ Este, este, si Stear la próxima corre por nuestra cuenta, mejor voy a buscar a Patty, parece que se está demorando más de lo debido. Así que con el permiso de ustedes voy por ella.

Candy sube las escaleras y siente en su espalda que alguien la mira, su corazón late a mil por horas, al llegar al último peldaño gira y se encuentra con la mirada de Albert, ella le regala una sonrisa.

_ Hay amigo sí que te dio fuerte con mi hermana.

_ Así es Stear, tu hermana me ha gustado desde que la conocí, nunca me imaginé que la encontraría en el mismo colegio, como me habías contado que seguiría en el mismo que estaba.

_ Nosotros pensamos lo mismo, pero cuando termino el año les dijo a nuestros padres que quería estudiar junto con sus hermanos y además que su mejor amiga estudiaría en el mismo colegio.

_ Entonces debo darle las gracias a mi hermana (sonríe). Que tonto fui en hacerme amigo de Eliza, se por Patty que le dijo a Candy que cuando saliéramos de la secundaria yo le iba a pedir matrimonio, pienso que ella se dio cuanta como miraba a Candy las veces que nos encontrábamos y por eso le dijo eso, ahora entiendo porque tu hermana no quiso hablarme más, lo bueno que ya termino, vamos amigo, esperémoslas en el comedor.

Candy toca la puerta del cuarto de Patty … _ Se puede amiga, estas presentable (ríe) del otro lado … _ Si pasa Candy ….

_ Amiga y a que se debe esa sonrisa, no me digas viste a mi hermano verdad, mira que tienes unos ojos de enamorada que brillan como el mismo sol, ven toma asiento te voy a contar algo que te hará muy feliz por eso no quise decirlo por teléfono, mi hermano termino con Eliza es más nunca fueron novios mucho menos que se iban a comprometer, todo fue un invento de ella para que nadie se fijara en él, al parecer se dio cuenta que tiene interés en ti, además que le dijo que estaba interesado en una persona muy especial y esa personita eres tu mi amiga.

_ Queeee? Amiga no me mientas mira que el corazón ya se me arranca del pecho, late tan rápido ya veo que sale corriendo.

_ No es mentira, ayer me contó todo, hasta como Archie cayó en su juego, mira que tonto es tu hermano, debe tener una buena excusa para Annie, Candy, tú le gustas a mi hermano, no sé desde cuando, pero que le gustas le gustas … Ahora será mejor que bajemos a tomar el refrigerio que … el mismo preparo, eso del estudio fue invento mío, quiero que ustedes se conozcan más y así yo también aprovecho de conocer a tu hermano.

_ Mira tú, lo tenías todo planeado, ok, vamos que nos deben estar esperando.

Así las chicas bajan para luego juntarse todos en el comedor. Pasan una tarde alegre conversan de todo, Patty le pregunta cosas a Stear sobre que quiere seguir estudiando, mientras Albert habla con Candy sobre sus notas y sobre la materia que iban a estudiar. Albert se dio cuenta que fue cosa de su hermana lo de estudiar, ella quería que su hermano se sintiera libre de poder hablar con Candy todo lo que él quisiera, aunque sabía que no le diría aún su interés por ella. Paso tan rápida la tarde que los chicos se despidieron, pero sería un hasta mañana, ya que se encontrarían en el colegio.

Así llega el lunes …

_ Candy ya terminaste tu desayuno mira que se nos va hacer tarde.

_ Esperen un poco voy por un libro y nos vamos. Candy sube a su cuarto recoge el libro y sale con sus hermanos rumbo al colegio.

Al llegar al colegio los estaban esperando Albert, Patty y Annie, los seis entran, todos los miraban, no era que le asombraban el hecho que llegaran juntos, sino que se veían muy bien como parejas, ya se sabía el rumor que Albert había dejado a Eliza por Candy y era más que obvio, Candy era superior a ella en todo aspecto, lo que esto le molesto a cierta mujercita.

Candy estaba en la biblioteca no se había sentido bien durante el día, así que les dijo a las chicas donde estaría, tampoco les dijo que se sentía mal, pero Patty sabía que su amiga no se sentía bien la había observado en clases y la vio muy pálida, busco a su hermano en el receso y le contó, Albert fue directo a la biblioteca y cuando iba entrando vio a Candy que se paró a buscar un libro y fue algo tan rápido que Candy estaba en el suelo desmayada, Albert corre y la toma en brazos no le importa que lo estén mirando, le dice cosas tiernas al oído a Candy para que reaccione, al cabo de unos segundos Candy abre los ojos y se encuentra con los maravillosos ojos de Albert, éste aún la tiene en sus brazos.

_ ¡Albert ¡, que me paso, porque estoy en tus brazos.

_ Princesa te desmayaste, por eso estas en ellos y no te bajaré hasta que lleguemos a la enfermería así que no protestes o te besaré frente a todo el colegio.

_ (sonríe) Y serías capaz de besarme delante de todos.

_ Sí que lo haría y no sabes las ganas que tengo de hacerlo.

_ Y que te detiene, sabías que tú eres el remedio para mi desmayo.

_ ¿Eso es verdad?, yo soy tu remedio.

_ Puede ser, aunque nunca me han besado, además no sé como hacerlo.

_ Entonces si te beso te recuperarás.

_ Tal vez. Dijo jugando Candy al estar cerca de él

Albert poco a poco baja su cabeza y acerca sus labios a los de Candy, estos se unen en un beso tan deseado por ambos que no le importa que todos los estén mirando, se separan, se miran y se vuelven a besar, solo los sacan de su nube de ensueño los aplausos de sus compañeros, Candy colorada esconde su cara en el cuello de Albert mientras la lleva a la enfermería, detrás de ellos van Stear, Archie, Patty y Annie, van tomados de las manos y felices por los enamorados. Ya en la enfermería.

_ Hermanita estas bien, la enfermera nos dijo que fue debido a que no has comido.

_ Si Stear, yo en mi afán por ser la mejor me saltaba las comidas, hoy solo tenía en mi cuerpo el desayuno, no fui a almorzar, no me sentía bien y me fui a la biblioteca.

_ No te dije Stear que Candy no estaba comiendo como corresponde. (sonríe) pero de ahora en adelante no se saltará sus comidas ¿verdad Albert?

_ Así es amigos, yo me encargaré que coma como corresponde.

_ Bueno chicos nosotros nos vamos, dicen que tres son multitud y somos cuatro, hay que dejar solos a los tortolitos tienen mucho que hablar, así que nos vemos a la salida.

_ Gracias Patty. Agradecían los hermanos, al haberles avisado.

Albert y Candy se quedan solos, a un principio no sabían cómo comenzar hablar, así que Candy es la primera en hacerlo.

_ Albert, he … lo del beso es verdad o solo fue un sueño.

_ Todo es verdad, el beso, el que me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo, mi corazón late cuando te veo, quiero que llegue luego el lunes porque te veré durante todo el día, "Desde que te Conocí" no he dejado de pensar en ti, te sueño, te extraño, mira (lleva la mano de Candy donde está su corazón) lo sientes, este corazón late y vive por ti, te amo Candy Cornwell.

_ Yo también te amo Albert desde que te vi por primera vez, tú eres mi remedio en todos sentidos, eres todo en mi vida, tú eres mi brújula, También quiero que pase pronto el fin de semana porque sé que el lunes te volveré a ver, porque "Desde que te Conocí" eres mi razón para despertar y ver un nuevo día un día que sé que estarás presente aquí en mi corazón, Te amos Albert.

Así paso el tiempo Albert y Candy se hicieron novios desde la secundaria, él termino primero y fue a la universidad de Harvard cuando Candy terminó la secundaría también se fue a estudiar a la misma universidad, en si todos fueron a la misma. Albert se recibió en Administración Empresarial era tan inteligente que pudo tomar dos carreras, Candy estudio lo mismo se veían muy felices.

_ Amor despierta, te has quedado dormida sobre el escritorio.

_ Albert, eres tú mi amor.

_ Que pasa princesa, por supuesto que soy yo, acabo de llegar y te encuentro dormida sobre el Anuario de la secundaria.

_ Mi vida (se levanta y lo abraza, lo llena de besos), estaba limpiando y me encontré el Anuario, pensé que había quedado en la casa de mis papás, viendo las fotos me quedé dormida, fue como vivir todo de nuevo. Te extrañe, la próxima vez viajaremos juntos

_ Por supuesto ya Allan tendrá dos años, además solo fueron dos días.

_ Pero para mí fueron eternos.

_ Princesa "Desde que te Conocí" vivo para ti.

_ Mi Amor "Desde que te Conocí" vivo por ti.

FIN


End file.
